totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zasady tańca
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Brama Wjazdowa Zima. Cały krajobraz w mgnieniu oka przemienił się w czysto zimowy. Drzewa były już przykrytę grubą warstwą białego puchu. Przed bramą wjazdową czekali na limuzykę z nową uczennicą Dyrektor Monn i Dr Jones, pełni obaw i lęków związanym z jej przybyciem w mury szkoły. '' '''Dyrektor Monn:' Więc znowu tutaj jesteśmy… Dr Jones: Byłem pewien, że nie zobaczymy tutaj nikogo innego do czasu aż nie wyleczymy tej zarazy… Dyrektor Monn: Przeznaczenie chcę jednak inaczej… Wiatr zamiótł za sobą śnieg robiąc piękne śniegowe wydmy. Dyrektor Monn spuściła głowę. Dyrektor Monn: Wiem, że jest pan na mnie wściekły za tą decyzję, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia… Dr Jones: Narażamy kolejną osobę na to… kolejna osoba może się stać przez nas bezduszną skorupą… Dyrektor Monn: To wielka cena… Dr Jones: Wielka? Dyrektor Monn: Wiem, że to karygodne… wiem, że cała wina leży na moich barkach… ale… ale… Nagle w oddali pojawiła się limuzyna. Dyrektor Monn: Przynajmniej udawajmy, że na razie wszystko jest w porządku… Dr Jones: Twarz pokerzysty… to niewątpliwie pani wielki atut… Dyrektor Monn: Pan też niczego sobie… Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dr Jones: Zróbmy wszystko, by ta nowa uczennica przeżyła! Dyrektor Monn: Nie dajmy Pielęgniarce Clark wygrać tej rundy! Gabinet Pielęgniarski Pielęgniarka Clark popijała kakao. Po chwili wstała i pogrzebaczem, poszperała w kominku by ogień całkiem nie wygasł. Gdy kamera powoli obracała się widać było siedzącego przed biurkiem Don’a. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie spodziewałabym się, że ktoś taki jak mężny i odważny Don przyszedłby do mnie… do Jądra Zła tej szkoły. Don: Ja też nie spodziewałbym, że pod takim pięknym opakowaniem kryje się taka zgniła osoba, jak pani. Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nieczęsto bywasz aż tak poważny… nawet w stosunku do Laury… Don: Słucham? Pielęgniarka Clark: Nic, nic… więc? Dlaczego mnie zaszczyciłeś? Pielęgniarka Clark zasiadła po drugiej stronie biurka i patrzyła się Don’owi prosto w oczy. Don również patrzał głęboko w oczy Pielęgniarki Clark. Ani nie myślał odwrócić wzrok. Don: Jest pewna niecierpiąca zwłoki sprawa… Pielęgniarka Clark: Chodzi ci o nową uczennicę… czyż nie? Don: Można tak to ująć… Pielęgniarka Clark: Czy ona wie coś czego wiedzieć nie powinna? Don zmarszczył brwi. Cały czas wpatrywał się w oczy Pielęgniarki Clark. Don: Skąd pani o tym wie? Pielęgniarka Clark: Jak powiedziałeś… pod tym pięknym opakowaniem, kryje się zgniła osoba… Don: Skoro pani wie o co mi chodzi to dlaczego pani się mnie o to pyta, co? Don oparł się i założył ręce. W tym samym momencie Pielęgniarka Clark westchnęła. Pielęgniarka Clark: Dlaczego? Na twarzy Pielęgniarki Clark pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech. Pielęgniarka Clarka: Ty się jeszcze pytasz dlaczego?! Pielęgniarka Clark zaśmiała się pod nosem, po czym momentalnie spoważniała. Pielęgniarka Clark: Pragnę żebyś to ty miał ją na sumieniu i żeby to tobie każdej nocy śniły się mary senne. Chcę żebyś cierpiał, chcę żeby cierpiała każda twoja komórka ciała, chcę byś popełnił samobójstwo, chcę… chcę cię po prostu złamać! Chcę złamać was wszystkich! Pielęgniarka Clark gwałtownie wstała i pochyliła się nad Don’em. Ten nawet nie drgnął. Pielęgniarka Clark: '''Chcę zniszczyć szczególnie was… ciebie i Laurę… ''Pielęgniarka Clark podeszła do okna. Momentalnie się uspokoiła. '' '''Pielęgniarka Clark: No cóż… Don: Mój sekret musi pozostać mój… Pielęgniarka Clark: Chciałeś powiedzieć nasz… tak? Don nic nie odpowiedział. Pielęgniarka Clark: Więc mam wykonać za ciebie brudną robotę? Don: Tak… Pielęgniarka Clark: Obyś tego nie żałował… Z twarzy Pielęgniarki Clark nie schodził szyderczy uśmiech. Po tych słowach Don wyszedł z gabinetu. Pielęgniarka Clark następnie podeszła do szafki z aktami, wzięła akta Chloe i podeszła do kominka, po czym wrzuciła tam akta jako rozpałkę. Pielęgniarka Clark: Gra dopiero się rozpoczęła… Brama Wjazdowa Limuzyna przystanęła przy bramie wjazdowej. Dyrektor Monn: Zatem… Z limuzyny wyszła pewna dziewczyna o imieniu Chloe. Była średniego wzrostu. Ubrana była kolorowo. Miała na głowie rude dredy i chustkę w czaski. Nosiła workowate spodnie, a każdy paznokieć miała pomalowany na inny kolor. '' '''Chloe:' Sieeeemka! <3 Chloe zrobiła piruet. Chloe: Mam nadzieje, że w tej szkole można wyszaleć się artystycznie! W końcu to ja jestem mistrzynią w tańcu nowoczesnym! Dyrektor Monn: Możesz tańczyć w pokoju… na terenie szkoły jest to szczególnie zakazane! Szczególnie… Dyrektor Monn zawahała się. Dyrektor Monn: …szczególnie na przerwach i lekcjach i w czasie lanczu… Dr Jones: Cóż! Również zapraszam cię na kółko z chemii. Chloe roześmiała się. Chloe: 'Dziadku! Nie produkuj się tak! I tak zrobię co będę chciał! ''Dyrektor Monn zgrzytnęła zębami. '''Dyrektor Monn: Cóż… może pokażemy ci twój pokój, co? Chloe: Tylko szybko… piździ… Dyrektor Monn otworzyła bramę, cała trójka weszła po czym brama została ponownie szczelnie zamknięta, by nikt nie mógł się wydostać. Hol Dyrektor Monn otworzyła wielkie frontowe drzwi. Cała trójka weszła na wysoki hol. Chloe: Echooo! Echo Chloe rozniosło się po całym korytarzu. Dyrektor Monn momentalnie uciszyła Chloe. Dyrektor Monn: '''Obowiązuje zakaz krzyczenia. '''Chloe: Sztywni jesteście… Nagle jeden z zarażonych szedł wzdłuż korytarza. Dyrektor Monn momentalnie zmieniła kierunek. '' '''Dr Jones:' Co się… Dyrektor Monn: …jeden z Nich… Chloe: Jaki? O czym wy mówicie? Chloe spojrzała się z za ramienia na zarażonego ucznia, który przystanął w miejscu. Chloe: 'Lool! ''Zarażony Uczeń jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej kontynuował swoją podróż do celu. '''Chloe: '''Macie tu takich samych sztywniaków? '''Dyrektor Monn: Można tak to ująć… Pokój 99 Kiedy Dyrektor Monn otworzyła drzwi Chloe momentalnie podbiegła i wskoczyła na łóżko. Chloe: No i takie bogactwo to już rozumiem! Dyrektor Monn: Przypominam o obowiązkowych zajęciach! Chloe: Taaa… Chloe przewróciła oczyma. Chloe: I tak mam to głęboko gdzieś szczerze mówiąc. Chloe chwyciła walizkę i wysypała jej zawartość na podłogę. Dyrektor Monn i Dr Jones spojrzeli się na siebie. Chloe: No co! Ja mam swój taniec! Wynocha mi stąd! Chloe wypędziła Dyrektor Monn i Dr Jones’a z pokoju. Pokój 53 Laura i Cleere przyszły po lekcjach do ich pokoju. Laura położyła książki na biurku i odwróciła się w stronę Cleere. Laura: Słuchaj… czy to nie było dziwne, że Don nie pojawił się na dwóch ostatnich zajęciach? Cleere: Może się źle poczuł? Cleere odgarnęła pasemko z twarzy. Cleere: Słuchaj… nie musisz go podejrzewać o wszystko. Od czasu, gdy dziwnie się zachował kiedy Dyrektor Monn powiedziała o nowej uczennicy czepiasz się o jego każdy szczegół z życia. Laura: Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, że to właśnie stało się w tym dniu kiedy ma przyjechać do nas nowa uczennica. Cleere: No nie wiem… może Dyrektor Monn wzięła go jako chłopca na posyłki. Laura: Coś mi tutaj śmierdzi… Cleere: Słuchaj… niszcz sobie mózg takim domniemaniem wszystkiego, albo idź do pokoju naprzeciwko i zapytaj się go o co mu chodzi. Laura: Wiesz co? Nawet tak zrobię. Cleere westchnęła. Cleere: Rób co chcesz… tylko skończ z tym i przyjdź z nim na kółko z chemii. Może dowiemy się coś o nowej koleżance. Cleere wyszła. Laura: Nie zamydlicie mi oczu… ja wiem, że coś tutaj jest nie tak… Pokój 54 Don krzątał się do pokoju. Kiedy Laura zapukała i weszła do pokoju ten gwałtownie coś wziął i schował to za łóżkiem. Don: Laura? Co ty tutaj robisz? Laura: Ja? Przyszłam cię zapytać jak się czujesz. Don pytająco zmarszczył brwi. Don: Dzięki… ze mną bardzo dobrze? Laura: Słuchaj… może to nie moja sprawa, ale chcę to po prostu wiedzieć. Co ty robiłeś, kiedy zniknąłeś z lekcji? Don zaśmiał się. Don: Nic, nic… Laura: Słuchaj… nie ukrywaj przede mną rzeczy… jak mam ci zaufać? Don przytulił Laurę i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. Don: Po prostu mi zaufaj… nie robię nic złego. Obiecuję ci to, ale na razie nie mogę ci zdradzić mojego planu. Laura odepchnęła Don’a. Laura: Zastanów się co stawiasz na szali… musimy współpracować… Don: Wiem, wiem… po prostu przygotowuję… małą niespodziankę. Laura: Niespodziankę? Don: Taa… W tym momencie wszedł nieświadomy niczego Steave. Don: 'Słuchaj Laura… pogadamy później jeszcze okej? '''Laura: '''No… okej… '''Don: '''No to trzymaj się! ''Laura wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Don rozluźnił się i padł na łóżku. '''Steave: Mogę wiedzieć co się tutaj właściwie dzieje? Don: A nic… Laura… Steave: W sumie co ty planujesz? Don: Z Laurą… ty chyba powinieneś wiedzieć o co mi chodzi stary… uwielbiam ją! Steave: Serio? Słuchaj… tylko zabezpieczaj się! Ja idę się ogarnąć przed kółkiem z chemii… tak mi się chcę iść na tą nudną naradę… Don: Spoko… będę czekał na ciebie już w pracowni. Steave: Spoko… Pracownia Chemiczna Wszyscy byli już w pracowni. Łącznie z nauczycielami i uczniami. Dyrektor Monn miała zacząć narady. Dyrektor Monn: Nie przychodzę tutaj za często, ale stajemy przed kolejnym wyzwaniem… Tyson: Czyli? Dyrektor Monn: Nasza nowa uczennica… Dyrektor Monn wzięła oddech. Dyrektor Monn: Nasza nowa uczennica nie będzie łatwa do obronienia. Steave: Dlaczego? Dr Jones: Chodzi nam o to, że jest typem buntowniczki. Łatwo z nią nie będzie. Atena: To chyba nie znaczy, że znowu czeka nas wielka gra… Sasha: Nie… nie możemy jej stracić. Dyrektor Monn: I to wasze zadanie dziewczyny! Będzie trudno, ale musicie się podjąć. Spróbujcie się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, żeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodziła nocą na zewnątrz. Sasha: Zrobimy co w naszej mocy! Atena: Tak. Don: Więc to koniec? Możemy już iść? Laura: Co? Śpieszy ci się? Don: Można tak to ująć… Laura: ''' A po co? '''Don: Nie ważne. Nie zaprzątaj tym sobie głowy… Don wyszedł z sali. Laura: Nie dam mu teraz tak swobodnie odejść! Laura już miała wychodzić, gdy złapał ją Dr Jones. Dr Jones: Słuchaj… wiem, że Don zachowuje się dziwnie, ale naprawdę… spróbuj się powstrzymać. Laura wyrwała się. Laura: Powstrzymywałam się już wystarczająco długo… Laura odwróciła się i chwyciła za klamkę. Laura: Jeżeli coś ma być pomiędzy nami to on musi mi zacząć mówić prawdę… Laura wyszła z pracowni. Dr Jones uśmiechnął się. Dyrektor Monn: Nie powstrzyma jej pan?! Dr Jones: Moja rola nie polega na pilnowaniu uczni, gdy walczą o swoją miłość… Dyrektor Monn: Ale… Dr Jones: Laura mu pomoże… spokojnie… Dach Budynku Don już czekał na dachu i szykował coś. Wtedy przerwała mu Laura. Laura: Co knujesz? Don i Laura spotkali się na dachu. Laura: Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko! Don: Nie! Nie mogę… Don odłożył narzędzia. '' '''Don:' Naprawdę nie mogę… tu chodzi o mój honor… Laura: Jeżeli mamy być razem musisz być ze mną szczery! Don: Nie! Nie robię nic złego… Laura: Jakoś ci nie wierzę… zachowujesz się tak od wieści o przyjeździe Chloe! Don poczuł się zakłopotany. Don: Słuchaj… nie wtrącaj się… Don chciał już wyjść. Okazało się jednak, że drzwi na dach były zamknięte. Don: Co jest… Don zaczął szarpać klamkę. Don: No co jest… przecież tylko… Laura: Don… Don: Ehh… haha… Don zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. Był to śmiech desperacji. Don: Widać… to był jej plan… Laura: Czy ty… nie możesz… Don: Tak… chcę się pozbyć Chloe… nie chcę by zdradziła ci wszystko o mnie… Laura: Jak mogłeś! Don zdjął rękę z klamki i włożył ją do kieszeni. Don: Dla pocieszenia powiem ci, że oszukała mnie. Chciała się nas pozbyć na czas… i udało jej się… Don podszedł do drzwi, które były umieszczone w małej wieżyczce. '' '''Don:' Słuchaj… prędko się stąd nie wydostaniemy… więc co ty na to by poznać moją niespodziankę? Laura: Nie… W oczach Laury pojawiły się łzy. Była zdruzgotana tym, że Don mógł współpracować z Pielęgniarką Clark. Nie umiało jej to dojść do myśli. Ten scenariusz był dla niej nie możliwy. Laura: Jak mogłeś… okazałeś się draniem… Don: Wiem… Laura: Nie dam się pokonać! Laura rozpędziła się i zaczęła próbować wyważyć drzwi. '' '''Don:' Heh… Sala Gimnastyczna Na Sali stała szczęśliwa Chloe, obok której stałą Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Proszę cię kochana! Oto miejsce, gdzie możesz tańczyć z całych sił i do utraty duszy… Chloe: Słucham?! Pielęgniarka Clark: Nic… nic… Pielęgniarka Clark włączyła najgłośniej jak się dało muzykę. Tak, że wszyscy zarażeni uczniowie ruszyli na Salę Gimnastyczną. '' '''Pielęgniarka Clark:' Witaj… w naszej szkole Chloe… twoja dusza zostanie tutaj już na zawsze. Chloe nie usłyszała tego pochłonął ją taniec. Tańczyła znakomicie. Każda cząsteczka jej ciała wydała się całkowicie wolna i wyzwolona. Pielęgniarka Clark: Już czas… Zarażeni powoli zaczęli zmierzać ku scenie. Pielęgniarka Clark: Masz u mnie dług… wspólniku. Chloe dalej tańczyła. Wyglądała jak dojrzały motyl, który był odcięty od trosk tego świata. Po chwili podeszli inni zdrowi, którzy mogli już tylko przyglądać się jak grupa zarażonych szła w kierunku Chloe. Było to za ryzykowne. Sasha i Atena powstrzymywały łzy. Dyrektor Monn: Widać… wyprzedziła nas. Chloe tańczyła i jej występowi nie miało być końca. Każdy skok był jak osobna symfonia. Każdy krok był osobną nutą na pięciolinii. Każdy jej ruch miał być po prostu piękny. Cleere: A gdzie Laura i Don?! Cleere poszła poszukać Laurę i Don’a. Chloe właśie kończyła. Uklęknęła na podłodze z głową pochyloną w dół. W tym momencie zmasowana grupa zarażonych skoczyła na Chloe. Dr Jones: Przegraliśmy… Po chwili zarażeni odeszli, a zarażona już Chloe powoli wstała. Nie było w niej już tego wigoru i talentu. Była już bezduszną skorupą, własnością Pielęgniarki Clark, która przeszła obok Dr Jones’a. Pielęgniarka Clark: I to samo spotka was wszystkich… Dr Jones: Póki mamy nadzieje… przeżyjemy… Pielęgniarka Clark: Zobaczymy… Pielęgniarka Clark i reszta zdrowych wyszła z Sali Gimnastycznej. Po chwili muzyka sama ustała i Zarażeni wrócili do swoich zajęć. Dach Budynku Cleere właśnie otwierała drzwi, gdy naparła na nią wściekła Laura. Laura: Cleere! Cleere: Laura! Don! Jak dobrze, że wam nic nie jest! Laura: Musimy powstrzymać Pielęgniarkę Clark! Ona chcę dopaść Chloe! Cleere spuściła głowę. Zachęcam do wysłuchania z resztą odcinka! <3 Laura: Nie… to niemożliwe… Laura rozpłakała się na ramieniu Cleere. Cleere: Pewnie ją już dorwali… straciliśmy ją. Laura: NIEEEEEEE! Laura zaczęła krzyczeć w niebo głosy. Nikt jednak nie mógł jej usłyszeć, bo w radiu węzeł Dyrektor Monn wygłaszała przemówienie. Pracownie Chemiczna Dr Jones załamany wszedł do pracowni i uderzył pięścią w stół. Dr Jones: Dlaczego nie udało nam się powstrzymać Pielęgniarki Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark stanęła w drzwiach. Pielęgniarka Clark: Nie uda wam się to… Dr Jones: Dlaczego to robisz… Pielęgniarka Clark: Dlaczego? Chyba dla samej przyjemności! Pielęgniarka Clark uśmiechnęła się i wyszła. Gabinet Dyrektorski Za biurkiem siedziała Dyrektor Monn. Była zwrócona do okna po wygłoszeniu ogłoszenia z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Dyrektor Monn: Jak to się mogło stać. Dyrektor Monn upuściła mikrofon i zaczęła płakać jeszcze mocniej. Piosenka w tle zakończyła się, a ekran przyciemnił się. 'W następnym odcinku' Dr Jones poprosił Pielęgniarkę Clark do tańca. Dr Jones: Mogę panią prosić? Don i Laura tańczyli na środku parkietu. Laura: Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę! Don: A może? Don pocałował Laurę. KONIEC SMUTNEGO ODCINKA ;___; Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls